The invention relates to a radio frequency receiver according to the preamble of the independent claim.
It has been known to provide electronic circuits with power save or control units for switching the circuits off when they are not used. When switching the circuits off, it may be required or desirable that their settings are saved. E.g. when switching a TV off by a remote control, its current loudness settings should be preserved. For this purpose, a control voltage controlling the loudness is stored in a digital memory, from where it is fed to an D/A-converter when the device is switched back on. This, however, requires additional circuitry.
Furthermore, it has been know to preserve energy in radio frequency receivers by switching the receiver section on and off, in particular in receivers of digital data with a know time structure. In such receivers, the settings of the receiver section, e.g. the control voltage of a VCO in a PLL, are usually lost during power-off periods. When these components are switched back on, some time passes before the settings have been re-established.